


Blue is (not) The Warmest Color

by yeoldusi (oyion)



Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Suicide Attempt
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyion/pseuds/yeoldusi
Summary: Biru adalah warna favorit Jongin dan Soojung berwarna biru. Terlepas dari pakaian yang dikenakan gadis itu saat pertama kali bertemu Jongin, Jongin merasa bahwa biru adalah warna yang cocok untuk Soojung.
Relationships: Jung Soojung | Krystal/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 1





	Blue is (not) The Warmest Color

Biru adalah warna yang Jongin lihat tiap ia membuka pintu kamarnya, tiap ia membuka lemarinya, tiap ia mendongak menatap langit, tiap ia berdiri di atas papan selancarnya menerjang ombak.

Biru adalah warna yang Jongin lihat di detik terakhir sebelum dia menghilang. Langit biru, air laut yang biru.

Biru adalah warna yang Jongin lihat tiap ia menatap Soojung. Caranya bicara, tertawa, caranya menatap Jongin, bagaimana rambutnya bergerak tiap angin berhembus, langkah kakinya yang selalu tegas, jemarinya yang panjang dan halus. semuanya mengingatkan Jongin pada langit dan laut…

… dan dia.

**i**

Soojung tidak mengerti, Jongin adalah enigma. Teka-teki yang tak terpecahkan dalam bentuk seorang lelaki berperawakan tinggi dengan bola mata kecoklatan yang memberikan binar hangat. Yang dalam sekejap kehangatan itu bisa hilang, digantikan sorot mata yang dingin dan kosong dan hampa yang membuat Soojung takut.

Jongin adalah segala hal yang kontradiktif. Lelaki yang menyukai laut tapi membencinya di saat yang sama. Yang mencintai Soojung dengan separuh hatinya, sementara separuhnya lagi tertinggal di masa lalu. Masa di mana Soojung belum mengenal Jongin.

Masa di mana Jongin adalah Jongin yang masih bisa tertawa lepas, Jongin yang masih bisa berlari bebas ke laut lepas dan berdiri di atas papan selancarnya, menerjang ombak tanpa takut ombak itu akan menelannya, atau orang lain yang dia sayangi.

**ii**

Biru adalah warna favorit Jongin dan Soojung berwarna biru. Terlepas dari pakaian yang dikenakan gadis itu saat pertama kali bertemu Jongin, Jongin merasa bahwa biru adalah warna yang cocok untuk Soojung.

Dua detik setelah mata mereka beradu dan Soojung tersenyum, Jongin memutuskan bahwa Soojung berwarna biru muda. Warna yang mengingatkan Jongin pada warna laut dangkal, warna langit cerah, dan segala hal yang lembut dan kekanakan, seperti selimut favoritnya di musim dingin dan tawa bocah kecil yang bermain di taman.

Warna biru yang sama yang mengingatkan Jongin pada sosok yang lama hilang, ditelan ombak dan laut yang pada titik tertentu sudah Jongin anggap sebagai sahabat. Tapi keduanya berkhianat, menelan dia, orang yang paling disayanginya dan menghilangkannya, tanpa Jongin sempat mengucapkan maaf, maaf karena membawanya mengarungi laut, maaf karena membuatnya harus pergi dari dunia dengan cara seperti ini.

Maaf karena Jongin mengingkari janjinya untuk tetap memegang tangan gadis itu sampai kapanpun.

**iii**

Jongin tidak pernah menggenggam tangannya, Soojung menyadari itu. bahkan setelah berkali-kali kencan, setelah sekian banyak malam yang Soojung habiskan dengan Jongin, menonton film di flat milik Jongin. Malam yang mereka habiskan dengan duduk berdempetan di satu-satunya sofa yang ada, bahu dan lengan mereka saling bersentuhan, dan beberapa menit setelah film dimulai Soojung akan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Jongin. Atau Jongin akan merangkul Soojung dan merelakan lengannya menjadi bantal untuk Soojung.

Tapi tidak sekalipun Jongin menggenggam tangan Soojung.

Tidak saat mereka menyebrang jalan.

Tidak saat Jongin mengajari Soojung menggunakan kamera dslrnya.

Tidak saat Jongin mengajaknya jalan-jalan di taman.

Soojung sangat ingin bertanya kenapa, tapi tak pernah ia tanyakan, ia terlalu takut untuk tau jawabannya.

**iv**

Jongin suka Star Wars. Soojung tidak pernah menonton Star Wars. Jadi pada kali ketiga Soojung berkunjung ke flat Jongin, Jongin mengajaknya menonton film favoritnya itu, keenam filmnya mereka habiskan dalam satu hari. setelah film ketiga selesai (mereka menontonnya sesuai urutan rilis: 4, 5, 6 dan 1, 2, 3 Jongin yang memaksanya nonton dengan urutan begitu). Jongin menanyakan pendapat Soojung tentang film favoritnya.

Kening Soojung berkerut sesaat, menatap layar tv yang masih menampilkan credit title. Ia tidak begitu menyukai jenis film seperti ini walau ia akui ceritanya cukup menarik karena setidaknya ada cerita roman di dalamnya. Bukan hanya alien aneh dan tampang seram Darth Maul (dan Darth Vader).

'Darth Vader…' Jawab Soojung ragu, “Dia… hm… _I have a mixed feeling about him._ Dia jahat tapi tidak jahat-jahat juga…” Soojung menggedikan bahu.

Jongin tertawa mendengar jawaban Soojung yang terdengar sangat polos. 'Dia tidak jahat Soojung, dia baik. Dia hanya ingin melindungi Amidala dan calon anak-anaknya, tapi dia melakukannya dengan cara yang salah. Dia hanya orang baik yang melakukan kesalahan.'

'Apa kau pernah begitu?' tanya Soojung, setelah untuk sesaat terpana mendengar Jongin begitu bersemangat menceritakan karakter favoritnya.

'Apa?' Tanya Jongin balik, tidak mengerti konteks pertanyaan Soojung

'Melakukan kesalahan?' Tadinya Soojung ingin bercanda, ingin menambahkan: lalu setelahnya kau berpindah sepenuhnya ke _dark side_? Tapi tidak jadi karena yang ia lihat adalah Jongin yang terdiam dan pandangan matanya yang berubah jadi dingin dan kosong dan Soojung tidak suka itu.

'Semua orang pernah melakukan kesalahan.' Suara Jongin pelan dan terdengar ragu.

Ya. Soojung mengiyakan dalam hati. Semua orang pernah melakukan kesalahan.

**v**

Berikut adalah beberapa kesalahan terbesar Jongin:

1\. Tidak menuruti kata-kata ayahnya untuk tidak membawa kamera pertamanya saat ia bermain di pinggir kolam renang karena kamera seluloid itu berujung jatuh ke kolam dan tidak terselamatkan.

2\. Tidak menuruti perintah ibunya untuk tidur siang setiap hari saat ia kecil, karena saat dewasa Jongin baru mengerti betapa berharganya tidur.

3\. Mengajak Sehun menghabiskan sekardus penuh kembang api yang ia temukan di gudang. Karena salah satu kembang api itu meledak tidak pada tempatnya, tidak di langit tapi di tanah, dan percikan apinya sukses menyisakan bekas luka di sepanjang lengan Jongin (dan Sehun)

4\. Melepas tangannya saat ia berjanji untuk tidak pernah melepaskan tangan gadis itu.

5\. Tidak memperhatikan Soojung yang sedang bermain air di tepi pantai saat mereka sedang berlibur

**vi**

Berikut adalah beberapa kesalahan terbesar Soojung:

1\. Menakut-nakuti kakaknya dengan tikus mainan sampai kakaknya menangis histeris dan berujung phobia pada tikus.

2\. Tidak serius memperhatikan guru pianonya waktu kecil.

3\. Tidak menuruti ibunya untuk menjadi gadis manis yang selalu duduk diam, karena Soojung pernah mematahkan kakinya saat mencoba memanjat pohon.

4\. Tersenyum pada Jongin di kali pertama mereka bertemu, karena Jongin membuat Soojung terseret dalam arus deras yang bahkan Soojung tak tahu akan berujung di mana.

5\. Menghilang dari pandangan Jongin saat ia sedang bermain ombak di tepi pantai.

**vii**

Ini adalah kali pertama Soojung melihat Jongin yang begitu rapuh. Ia tidak berniat hilang dari pandangan Jongin, tapi Sehun mengajaknya membeli es di kedai kecil dekat pantai, dan Soojung haus. Lagipula Jongin terlihat asik mengobrol dengan Chanyeol sehingga ia pikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja kalau ia menghilang sebentar untuk membeli es.

Tapi yang ia lihat saat kembali dari membeli es membuktikan bahwa menghilang sebentar seperti tadi tidak membuat semuanya baik-baik saja. Jongin meneriakan namanya dan Sehun, histeris. Dan mungkin kalau bukan karena Chanyeol yang memeluknya erat dan Baekhyun yang berkali-kali mengulang bahwa pantainya landai dan ombaknya pelan sehingga Soojung juga Sehun tidak mungkin terseret, Jongin mungkin sudah lari ke pantai, ke laut.

Yang terjadi berikutnya adalah Jongin yang tidak lagi melawan Chanyeol, pandangan matanya melemah dan ia jatuh berlutut. Mulutnya masih menggumamkan nama Soojung berulang kali dan matanya menatap nanar ke laut.

'Soojung Soojung _SoojungSoojungSoojung._ '

Dan Soojung sungguh tidak tau harus apa, ia berdiri beberapa langkah dibelakang Jongin. Menatap punggung Jongin yang bergetar dan ribuan pertanyaan muncul di kepalanya.

Kenapa Jongin setakut ini?

'Jongin…' Panggil Soojung pelan, akhirnya.

Soojung bisa melihat Jongin yang berbalik dengan cepat dan dengan cepat pula ia meraih Soojung ke pelukannya, masih menggumamkan nama Soojung tapi kali ini dilanjutkan kalimat 'jangan hilang lagi ku mohon'. Suaranya bergetar dan begitu lirih seperti ia benar-benar meminta—memohon.

'Tidak Jongin.' Soojung membalas pelukannya, mengusap punggung Jongin sambil berharap gesturnya bisa membuat Jongin lebih tenang, 'Aku tidak akan hilang lagi. Aku janji.'

**viii**

Soojung tidak hilang. Tapi Jongin yang hilang.

Dua hari setelah mereka kembali ke seoul, Soojung tidak bisa menghubungi Jongin sama sekali. Jongin kembali menjadi enigma yang tidak bisa Soojung pecahkan disaat ia mengira ia mulai bisa mengurai Jongin menjadi frasa-frasa yang ia mengerti.

Ia bertanya, tentu, pada Sehun dan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mencoba mengurai teka-tekinya dari awal, tentang hubungan Jongin dengan laut, kenapa ia tak mau menyentuh laut saat Soojung tahu Jongin pernah memenangkan lomba surfing tingkat pemula saat ia berusia empat belas tahun. Dan kenapa Jongin menjadi histeris saat tak bisa menemukan Soojung di pantai waktu itu.

'Jongin pernah kehilangan seseorang.' Jawab Chanyeol, 'Di laut.'

_Ah._

Enam kata itu seperti menjadi kunci jawaban untuk semua pertanyaan Soojung, seperti semuanya terurai dengan jelas di depan matanya. Jadi yang ia lakukan berikutnya adalah bertanya mengenai keberadaan Jongin.

Kali ini Sehun yang memberikannya jawaban.

Di rumah musim panas milik keluarganya. Di tepi laut.

Soojung tidak tau bagian mana dari jawaban Sehun yang membuatnya merasa harus menemukan Jongin saat itu juga. Mungkin karena nama Jongin dan kata laut terdengar janggal di telinga Soojung.

**ix**

Jika tidak ingin kehilangan maka jangan memiliki.

Jongin tidak ingat di mana ia pernah mendengar kalimat itu, atau mungkin dia membacanya di suatu tempat, atau di salah satu buku dari ratusan yang pernah ia baca. Tapi Jongin selalu mengingat kalimat itu.

Ia tidak ingin kehilangan (lagi). Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Soojung, jadi Jongin tidak ingin memilikinya.

Jongin tidak pernah mau menggenggam tangan Soojung karena ia takut melepasnya. Takut saat ia melepasnya Soojung akan hilang dan ia tidak punya waktu untuk meraih tangan itu lagi dan menjaganya tetap dekat.

Ada bayangan yang sejak dua hari lalu mengganggunya.

Bayangan Soojung yang terseret ombak ke tengah laut, bagaimana gadis itu berusaha meneriakan nama Jongin namun tidak bisa karena ombak berkali-kali menggulungnya dan memaksanya masuk ke dalam air tanpa bisa kembali ke permukaan.

Jongin tahu bayangan itu tidak menjadi nyata, karena saat ini Soojung berada di Seoul, di tengah-tengah kota. Tapi bayangan itu tidak hilang, diikuti dengan perasaan bersalah karena ia melepaskan pandangannya dari Soojung di saat ia tahu ia seharusnya bisa menjaga Soojung. Di saat ia menjadikan Soojung sebagai tolak ukur bahwa ia bisa kembali menjadi Jongin yang dulu. Yang tidak takut laut. Yang bisa menjaga orang yang ia sayangi.

Jongin memandangi laut lepas di hadapannya.

Ini bukan kali pertama Jongin ingin mati.

**x**

Soojung memacu mobil SUV milik Chanyeol. Jarum speedometer sudah mencapai seratus dan Chanyeol juga Sehun dan Baekhyun berkali-kali memperingatinya untuk hati-hati tapi Soojung tidak peduli. Ia hanya harus menemukan Jongin. secepatnya. Secepat yang ia bisa dan memeluknya erat dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Jongin lakukan padanya dua hari lalu.

Memintanya untuk tidak hilang lagi.

**xi**

Jongin melangkah mendekati laut, sampai kakinya kini terkena hempasan ombak, sampai air sudah mencapai pinggangnya. ia sering melakukan ini dulu, mencoba membiasakan dirinya dengan laut lagi, dengan Sehun atau Chanyeol atau Baekhyun berdiri beberapa langkah di belakangnya, memperhatikannya. Tapi Jongin tidak pernah bisa melangkah jauh lebih dari ini. Ia selalu berhenti saat air sudah mencapai pinggangnya.

Tapi Jongin tau hari ini ia bisa melangkah lebih dari itu. Ia tau ia bisa terus melangkah bahkan sampai air berada di atas kepalanya, sampai kakinya tak lagi menapak pada pasir dan karang, sampai ia terseret arus dan ombak ke tengah, sampai paru-parunya terisi air dan ia tidak bisa lagi bernafas.

Mati.

Dan ini bukan kali kedua Jongin ingin mati.

**xii**

Soojung menemukannya. Rumah bercat putih yang bagian samping dan belakangnya hanya ditutup kaca, bukan tembok. Rumah yang cantik dan mungkin Soojung akan berhenti dan mengaguminya sebentar jika saja ia tak melihat sesosok laki-laki yang kini hanya terlihat bahu dan kepalanya. Sisa tubuhnya tertutup air laut.

Jongin.

Hanya satu nama itu yang bisa ia pikirkan saat kaki-kakinya melangkah menuruni tangga dan berlari melintasi pasir. Dan hanya satu nama itu juga yang bisa Soojung teriakkan saat ombak kembali datang dan Jongin tidak lagi terlihat.

Hilang.

Soojung pikir ia bisa mengerti rasanya menjadi Jongin. Melihat seseorang yang ia sayang hilang begitu saja di laut, di depan matanya sendiri, sementara laut begitu luas dan dalam sehingga ia tidak tau harus mulai mencari dari mana.

Tapi Soojung tau ia harus mencari. Jadi Soojung melompat ke air, berenang ke tempat ia terakhir melihat Jongin dan berharap medali emas yang ia dapatkan di kompetisi renang tidak sia-sia.

**xiii**

Biru. Yang Jongin lihat hanya biru. Biru air. Biru langit. Segala gradasi biru yang perlahan menjadi gelap.

Dan yang dilihat Jongin tidak lagi biru.

Tapi hitam. Dan jemari yang panjang dan halus yang menggenggam erat tangannya.

**xiv**

'JonginJonginJonginJongin.' Soojung mengulang nama itu seperti mantra, ia ulang berkali-kali berharap pemilik nama itu terbangun dan membuka matanya dan menatap Soojung dengan kedua kecoklatan yang berbinar hangat.

Dan mata itu terbuka, saat Soojung mengucapkan nama Jongin untuk yang ke empatpuluh tiga kali. Lelaki itu terbatuk dan memuntahkan air. Dan Soojung merasa bisa bernapas lagi.

'Jongin.' panggil Soojung. Untuk yang ke empatpuluh empat kalinya.

Dan Soojung melakukan hal yang sama dengan Jongin dua hari lalu. Meraih lelaki itu ke pelukannya dan memeluknya erat. 'Jangan hilang lagi Jongin. Berjanjilah kepadaku jangan hilang lagi.'

**xv**

Jongin membalas pelukan Soojung. Membalasnya dengan pelukan yang begitu erat, karena untuk kali ini, Jongin tidak mau melepas apa yang ada di genggamannya.

Kali ini Jongin mengerti, bahwa jika ia tidak ingin kehilangan, ia hanya harus menjaga dengan baik apapun yang ia miliki.

**Author's Note:**

> pernah dipost di aff, dulu pernah di ao3 juga tapi dihapus (...)


End file.
